I will fight your nightmares
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: La felicità non è sempre rose e fiori. Non è la perfezione. Non è vivere senza dubbi o paure. La felicità è svegliarsi la mattina accanto alla persona senza la quale non si riesce a vivere. E' sentirsi a casa. E' quell'abbraccio che forse non può cambiare


Salve a tutti, people! Bene, questa è una storia molto particolare, quindi vi prego di _**leggere qui prima di continuare**_. Ciò che ho voluto fare è stato regalare alla famiglia Turner un po' di quella felicità che forse non avranno mai, ma che sono convinta che in fondo si meritino. Credo che un po' tutti abbiamo sentito parlare di quella possibilità che la maledizione di Will termini dopo dieci anni nel caso in cui Elizabeth lo attenda fedelmente. Beh, onestamente non so bene quale interpretazione dare alla storia, ma per una volta ho voluto lasciarmi andare a questo eccesso di ottimismo e far finta di crederci spassionatamente. Questa one-shot, quindi, è un lavoro di pura e semplice fantasia che spero vivamente riesca a farvi emozionare almeno un po'. E che scaturisce insieme a due dediche che voglio assolutamente fare. La prima, forse banale ma comunque senitissima, va a tutti i fan della Willabeth, ship alla quale, come credo abbiate avuto abbondantemente modo di comprendere, la sottoscritta è affezionatissima. La seconda è una dedica che, ahimè, dubito possa mai giungere a destinazione, ma che ci tengo comunque a fare, dal momento che è totalmente sincera e spassionata, e va al meraviglioso ragazzo e mio attore preferito, che altri non è che chi ha dato un volto al nostro Will. Ti adoro, stellina! (… e fu così che Kim finì ricoverata d'urgenza nel reparto psichiatrico dell'ospedale più vicino…)

And now… buona lettura a tutti!

Home

_(I will fight your nightmares)_

Will correva, correva rischiando continuamente di incespicare tra quelle erbacce, malgrado la sua scattante agilità, correva contro il vento e con il fiatone. Si ritrovò a pensare, forse stupidamente, a quando sua madre gli aveva insegnato a chiudere la bocca mentre faceva uno sforzo, altrimenti se la sarebbe ritrovata secca e non sarebbe più riuscito a parlare. Buffo, perché in quel momento le sue labbra erano sigillate con forza, eppure si sentiva la gola non solo secca… ma arida.

La milza gli faceva male, nonostante il tratto brevissimo che aveva percorso, eppure non si fermò; rallentò solo qualche istante, quel tanto che gli bastò ad assicurarsi di avere ancora il cappello in testa.

La piccola scialuppa che l'uomo in lontananza aveva utilizzato per sbarcare a terra dal suo mastodontico veliero – così macabro e tenebroso da far venire i brividi al piccolo Will – aveva raggiunto la riva, e il cuore di Will fece una capriola quando l'uomo scese dalla piccola imbarcazione e fece qualche passo avanti.

Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi avvicinato così tanto da poter scorgere la sua bocca inarcarsi in un sorriso, perché quando accadde sentì che stava barcollando, così rallentò.

Aveva raggiunto la spiaggia.

Continuò ad avanzare, mentre gli occhi dell'uomo si facevano via via più perplessi ed increduli.

Uno spasmo di violenta gioia scosse il corpo di Will. Terra. Quella sotto i suoi piedi era _terra_. Faceva quasi male pensarci, per non parlare di crederci.

Guardava quel bambino con gli occhi sbarrati, con occhi che avrebbero voluto piangere… era così tanto che non gli succedeva di buttare fuori una lacrima. Provò più volte a ripetersi 'questo e mio figlio', e ognuna di queste volte un'emozione nuova lo avvolse. Come se ora che la felicità era finalmente a portata di mano – una felicità ancora più immensa e meravigliosa di quella che aveva sognato – non riuscisse a gioirne del tutto, frenato dalla paura. Paura di cosa, poi?

"Dio mio…" buttò fuori, ma ne uscì niente più che un debole sussurro.

Vide il bambino esitare, e fece qualche passo fino a ricoprire la distanza che li separava. Si chinò alla sua altezza, appoggiandosi su un ginocchio.

Cercò di trasmettergli sicurezza con il suo sguardo, per quanto fosse fermamente convinto che in quel momento non sarebbe riuscito a tranquillizzare nessuno, tanto meno se stesso.

"Come ti chiami?" gli chiese.

Il bambino deglutì. "Will" rispose, inclinando un po' il capo per poterlo guardare meglio.

Will chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, inspirando forte, e quando li riaprì vide due grossi occhi scuri puntati nei suoi, due occhi svegli, indagatori e incuriositi.

Il piccolo Will scrutò attentamente quegli occhi. Che avrebbero dovuto essere uguali ai suoi, quante, _quante _volte gliel'aveva ripetuto sua madre? "_Due occhi grandi come i tuoi"_

Sì, quegli occhi grandi lo erano. E anche dello stesso colore dei suoi.

Allungò la mano fino a scostargli leggermente la camicia, e vedere l'enorme cicatrice che gli attraversava il lato sinistro del petto.

Caspita. Suo padre… suo _padre! …_Era successo veramente.

Finalmente si decise a distendere le labbra in un sorriso. "Bentornato"

Will non esitò un istante di più. Aveva aspettato anche troppo. Strinse quel bambino a sé con tutte le sue forze, strizzando gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, e quando avvertì che le sue braccia lo stavano stringendo con eguale bisogno gli sembrò di non aver mai respirato prima.

"Grazie, Will…" boccheggiò a vuoto, accarezzandogli la schiena.

Poi la vide.

Qualche metro più indietro di Will, bella come il sole e come non aveva mai smesso di ricordarla, di sognarla ogni volta che gli capitava di chiudere anche solo distrattamente gli occhi.

Meravigliosa e reale. Finalmente e dannatamente reale.

Rilasciò dolcemente la presa sul bambino e si rialzò in piedi, prima di fare qualche passo verso la giovane donna che lo attendeva. Le labbra socchiuse, qualche ciuffo biondo che le attraversava di tanto in tanto lo sguardo carico di un instabile miscuglio di emozioni che rendeva i suoi occhi ancora più belli di quanto fossero nei suoi incubi più dolci.

Elizabeth si avvicinò a sua volta, e solo ora Will si accorse di quanto lucidi fossero quegli occhi così meravigliosi, di quanto quel sorriso che germogliava dalle sue labbra fosse quasi timoroso di manifestarsi in tutta la sua grandezza.

Il cuore le batteva così forte da farle quasi male. _Sei qui… sei qui, sei qui, sei qui… _già, ma per quanto tempo ancora…?

Sentendosi una perfetta idiota e paralizzata di fronte alla visione che aveva disperatamente atteso per tutto quel tempo, Elizabeth intercettò per caso lo sguardo di suo figlio. Lo vide esortarla con un piccolo gesto incoraggiante, e finalmente dalle sue labbra sbocciò un piccolo sorriso.

Labbra che si morse un istante dopo, una volta che Will l'ebbe raggiunta.

"Non provarci" sussurrò piano l'uomo "a me quelle labbra servono" e finalmente trovarono il coraggio di lanciarsi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra.

Stringendosi con una forza e un bisogno assoluti, quasi con violenza, senza credere ai propri sensi, senza sapere dove si trovassero.

Era tutto così dannatamente e maledettamente reale, forte, intenso e sconvolgente da farli stare quasi male, e ben presto Elizabeth realizzò che se non ci fosse stato il corpo di Will a reggerla, le sue gambe non l'avrebbero fatto.

"Will…" provò a mormorare, ma la voce le venne meno, strozzata in gola da quel pianto che non voleva uscire, perché non c'era tempo per piangere. Perché in quell'insignificante manciata di ore altro non avrebbe fatto se non amare il giovane che stringeva tra le braccia con tutta se stessa e permettere al suo bambino di conoscere suo padre. Strizzò forte gli occhi, stringendo convulsamente le spalle solide e larghe del ragazzo.

Will respirò forte quel profumo di vita che i capelli e la pelle della sua Elizabeth emanavano. Era così insopportabilmente bello e naturale il modo in cui i loro corpi si stringevano l'uno all'altro che gli sembrava di non aver mai smesso di farlo, e ora che ce l'aveva tra le braccia non riusciva ad accettare l'idea di aver passato così tanto tempo lontano da lei.

Istintivamente la sua mente volò a quel giorno insieme che era stato concesso loro dieci anni prima… al ricordo a cui si era aggrappato più che a qualunque altro, così tante volte e con così tanta disperazione. E che gli aveva sempre regalato solo lacrime amare.

Eppure in quel momento a Will veniva da sorridere, mentre con le labbra dischiuse piegava il capo fino ad accarezzare il collo della ragazza con la propria bocca.

"… baciami…" sussurrò disperatamente Elizabeth, socchiudendo gli occhi. Istantaneamente Will sollevò il capo e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua. Le prese il volto tra le mani e senza aspettare oltre serrò le labbra dischiuse di lei con quelle di lei. Riappropriandosi del suo territorio, ritornando a godere del proprio ossigeno, assaporando quel gusto inconfondibile e sprofondando nel più dolce degli oceani.

Spiccare il volo… questo era, perdersi in quell'abbraccio così rassicurante e forte, fremere senza aver paura di perdere il controllo, sentire il proprio cuore battere contro il petto solido di Will, tentata dalla voglia di mordere quelle labbra pur di sentirle di nuovo proprie. Tornare a volare, senza pensare a quel momento dannatamente troppo vicino in cui ci si ritroverà di nuovo con le ali legate, destinati a restarci per tanto, troppo tempo…

"… abbiamo un bambino" mormorò Will contro le sue labbra, lasciandosi andare in un sorriso commosso ed incredulo.

Elizabeth annuì, cercando di nascondere al suo uomo quanto fossero lucidi i suoi occhi. Annuì, senza parlare, gettando un rapido sguardo al piccolo Will. Lo vide seduto su una roccia, perso a contemplare l'oceano con uno sguardo quasi imbronciato.

"… mi ha salvato la vita" riuscì finalmente a dire la ragazza, abbassando lo sguardo. Fece per continuare, ma le parole le vennero meno ancora una volta. Strinse forte la mano di Will quando lui gliela porse, e prese a respirare affannosamente, ancora in lotta contro le lacrime.

"Elizabeth, sono qui" le fece dolcemente Will, prima di prenderla tra le braccia e stringerla ancora. Le accarezzò quell'adorabile cascata di capelli biondi, prima di baciarle a lungo un angolo del viso. La sua Elizabeth. Che si era presa cura del frutto del loro amore. Lui stesso aveva pregato il cielo e quel Dio così ingiusto, sapendo che crescere un figlio da sola si sarebbe trattato di una fatica enorme, ma avrebbe permesso ad una parte di lui di rimanere sempre accanto a lei. Una parte più viva e bella di quel cuore chiuso nel forziere. Non l'aveva detto ad Elizabeth, ma aveva iniziato a sperarlo quel giorno, steso sulla sabbia rovente e perso in quei gemiti di amore sconfinato, e da quel momento ogni notte, al cospetto dei confini del mondo e di un cielo sterminato di stelle.

E ora aveva scoperto chele sue preghiere si erano avverate. Ma la sua Elizabeth aveva paura della felicità, al punto di non riuscire a parlargli.

La sentì aggrapparsi alle proprie spalle con tutte e sue forze, senza mai interrompere quel modo frenetico di respirare e senza smettere di strizzare ripetutamente gli occhi.

Will voltò appena il capo, quel tanto che gli bastò per scorgere suo figlio. Era ancora seduto su quella roccia, ma aveva sollevato lo sguardo apprensivo. Uno sguardo in cui si leggeva molta più preoccupazione per il dolore di sua madre che per il proprio.

"Promettimi una cosa, Will" fece la ragazza con la voce leggermente rotta, guardandolo negli occhi.

"… solo se smetti di trattenere le lacrime" rispose dolcemente lui, accarezzandole il volto.

Elizabeth scosse il capo. "Prima tu ascoltami. Ti prego…" si morse un labbro per qualche istante, cercando in se stessa il coraggio di pronunciare quelle parole "… ti prego, non tornare più" deglutì, vedendolo spalancare gli occhi. "La prossima volta non tornare" Will scosse il capo un paio di volte, ma Elizabeth si conficcò le dita nei palmi delle mani per resistere alla tentazione di abbracciarlo e perseverare nel suo intento "… non puoi chiederci di dirti addio così tante volte"

Will avrebbe tanto voluto spiegarle ciò che bramava dalla voglia di urlare, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu baciare ancora quelle labbra morbide e tremanti, prima di tornare a guardarla. Così spaventosamente bella che a chiunque avrebbe fatto male pensare a quanto doveva aver sofferto.

La abbracciò e la sentì tremare.

"Ti prego, Will… devi promettermelo. Lo so che sono un'egoista, ma io non ce la faccio…"

"… amore mio" sussurrò contro il suo collo, ma volle avere gli occhi di lei puntati nei suoi per proseguire. "E' finita"

Elizabeth socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando appena. "Will, per favore…"

"Non me ne vado. Non vi abbandonerò mai più"

Quasi istericamente, Elizabeth scosse il capo. "… se è uno scherzo o una qualsiasi altra bugia ti prego…"

"No" il ragazzo la prese per le spalle e la costrinse a guardarlo. "Non potrei mai fare nulla del genere. Ti fidi di me?"

_Lo capisci o no che ho paura anche soltanto di sperare in una cosa del genere?! _"… cosa significa che è finita?"

"… tu mi hai aspettato" le fece piano, prendendole una ciocca di capelli tra le dita. Fece per dire proseguire, ma non disse niente… per quanto vile potesse apparire, non ci sarebbe riuscito con gli occhi di lei puntati nei suoi.

E improvvisamente alla ragazza sembrò di cominciare a capire, e lo fissò incredula. Un moto di rabbia nei confronti di Will la attraversò istantaneamente, ma il cuore prese a sanguinarle quando si accorse di quanto, forse, non si stava sbagliando a dubitare… se lui la vedeva così, se il suo amore era divorato da simili dubbi su di lei, forse allora non valeva poi così tanto… ed era qualcosa che doveva riuscire ad accettare. Sperava, almeno, che Will avrebbe creduto alle sue parole.

Mandò giù un magone. "Forse hai ragione a dubitare, ma ti giuro che Will è tuo figlio. Io… dannazione, lo capisci o no che mai e poi mai riuscirei ad amare qualcun altro?! E chiamami pazza, ma ho sempre preferito continuare a soffrire che provare ad innamorarmi di nuovo. E…" ma le sue labbra furono sigillate da quelle di Will, facendole balzare il cuore in gola.

"… tu ti fidi di me?" soggiunse poi Elizabeth, gli occhi ormai lucidi.

Ma entrambi realizzarono che non c'era bisogno di parole. Non c'era bisogno di spiegare in alcun modo quell'improvvisa e quasi insopportabile felicità che si stava violentemente facendo strada tra di loro, e ancora prima di rendersene conto sfogarono quel burrascoso mare di emozioni in un abbraccio euforico e disperato.

Nell'abbraccio in cui, finalmente, Elizabeth riuscì a liberare quel pianto così tanto trattenuto e che ora non c'era più alcun motivo di nascondere. Singhiozzò contro la sua spalla, rise e pianse insieme, e senza accorgersene riuscì a strappare anche le lacrime del suo Will.

"… ne sei sicuro?" chiese, interrompendo l'abbraccio.

Will le baciò la fronte. "Calypso non ha mai fatto niente di simile per Jones. Non c'era quando lui è ritornato da lei. Io invece non ho alcuna ragione per essere maledetto se c'è un angelo ad aspettarmi, non credi?"

Per quanto non l'avesse mai dimenticato, fu bellissimo riscoprire quanto quello sguardo scuro e indefinibilmente dolce la facesse sentire inspiegabilmente importante. "… ma l'Olandese deve avere un capitano"

"… e io devo riavere la mia vita, tu devi avere tuo marito accanto e mio figlio deve avere un padre. Credo che questo abbia la precedenza" sfregò il naso contro quello di lei "… e l'Olandese ha mio padre, ora"

Elizabeth accettò di buon grado l'ennesimo bacio, senza prendersi la briga di sforzarsi di pensare. Sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto tempo per convincersi di ciò che era accaduto, qualcosa di così grande ed inaspettato da farle quasi male… ma sarebbe stato bellissimo imparare a crederci.

Will era di nuovo con lei, e tanto bastava. Anche se… maledizione, si sentiva troppo piccola per una simile ondata di felicità. Cercò di cacciare indietro le lacrime, per loro ci sarebbe stato tempo.

Si voltò verso il piccolo Will, e gli fece cenno di raggiungerli.

Un po' titubante il bambino si alzò in piedi, prima di muoversi con passi circospetti ed esitanti.

"Cosa c'è, mamma?"

Elizabeth gli scompigliò amorevolmente i capelli. "Tesoro… ti ricordi quello che ti ho sempre detto su papà, no?"

Will mandò giù un magone, incurvando le labbra in una smorfia mesta. "Sì, lo so, stasera se ne va di nuovo"

La giovane donna guardò suo marito, che a sua volta si piegò ancora una volta all'altezza del bambino. "No, piccolo. Posso restare"

Il bambino si morse un labbro. "E per quanto?"

"Per sempre"

"Mi prendi in giro" rispose l'altro in tono di sfida, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Will gli sollevò il cappello da pirata per poterlo guardare meglio negli occhi. "La maledizione è finita. Te lo prometto, non ti abbandonerò mai più"

Il piccolo ci pensò su per qualche istante. Possibile che fosse vero? Sembrava così assurdo… possibile che anche sua madre ci credesse così ciecamente?

Alzò lo sguardo su di lei. "Niente scherzi?"

Elizabeth tirò su col naso. "Niente scherzi, amore"

E Will quasi rischiò di cadere quando il bambino gli saltò al collo, stringendolo spasmodicamente, sfogando in un pianto silenzioso tutta la marea di cose che avrebbe desiderato urlare a squarciagola. Suo padre. E sarebbe rimasto per sempre con lui.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo erano rimasti lì, stretti l'uno all'altro in un abbraccio che parlava più di mille parole.

"… vuoi… venire a vedere casa nostra?" gli disse il piccolo, sfregandosi malamente gli occhi e tirando su col naso.

Will sorrise. "Certo che voglio" e si rialzò in piedi, rivolgendo lo stesso sorriso ad Elizabeth.

Elizabeth prese tra le mani il volto di suo figlio. "E poi come hai fatto a dubitare, mh?" scherzò, rivolta a suo marito. "Guardalo, ha anche gli stessi denti storti che avevi tu"

"Ma mamma!" si ribellò il bambino, sottraendosi dalla sua presa e risistemandosi il cappello con uno sbuffo.

"… e ti fai dire queste cose?!" Will si finse sconvolto, rivolgendosi a suo figlio, il quale, a discapito del suo inguaribile e cronico orgoglio maturato fin da quando era molto più piccolo, non riuscì ad evitare di ridere a sua volta. "Come hai fatto a sposartela, è così sdolcinata che fa venire mal di pancia!"

Will rivolse alla ragazza uno sguardo dubbioso. "Sdolcinata…? Sicura di essere la stessa che ho sposato?"

Elizabeth gli rispose con un'occhiatina che sapeva in tutto e per tutto di sfida.

"Mamma, ma dubitare di cosa?" chiese lamentosamente il piccolo Will ad Elizabeth, tirandola per un braccio, mentre tutti e tre si stavano ormai allontanando dalla spiaggia, diretti verso Port Royal.

"… niente, Will, non importa"

"E daiii!"

"Tesoro, te lo spiego un'altra volta"

Will mise il broncio. "Ma non è giusto, non è che adesso che è arrivato lui non mi spieghi più le cose, eh!"

"Will, perché non fai una corsa e vai a dire a Connie che abbiamo ospiti?"

Il bambino fece una smorfia stranita. "… ospiti? Ma non hai detto che…"

"Oh, sì" suo padre circondò con le braccia la vita di Elizabeth "un ospite che resterà per molto, molto tempo…"

La smorfia sul viso del piccolo divenne disgustata. "Ehm… sì, va bene, io vado a dirlo a Connie, voi fate pure le vostre cose…" e così dicendo prese a correre, facendo ridere entrambi i genitori.

"Dio, non riesco a crederci…" mormorò Will, prima di baciare la fronte di Elizabeth.

"… visto che bel danno che hai fatto quel giorno?" fece lei, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.

Will chiuse gli occhi. "Sono pronto a farne quanti vuoi di danni del genere…"

Elizabeth lo tenne stretto, beandosi del calore che il suo corpo muscoloso sapeva offrirle. "Ridammi la mia famiglia, Will. È tutto ciò che voglio"

Il giovane uomo le accarezzò una guancia. "E tu baciami. È tutto ciò che voglio"

Elizabeth si morse un labbro. "… proprio tutto?"

Will scrollò le spalle. "Beh, si fa per dire, no?"

Ed entrambi si lasciarono andare in una risata contagiosa, l'uno contro le labbra dell'altra.

"Non vi lascio, Elizabeth. Ve lo prometto"

**One Year Later**

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you, The Pretenders

Con il fiatone e gli occhi lucidi, Elizabeth si svegliò di soprassalto, balzando su a sedere.

Era successo di nuovo. Di nuovo quegli incubi.

Cercò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro affannoso, e un piccolo sollievo la pervase quando avvertì il braccio che le cingeva la vita. Lo accarezzò, cercando di calmarsi, per quanto fosse disperatamente difficile.

Un anno non era bastato a dimenticare quell'orrendo sentimento di paura e angoscia che per così tanto tempo l'aveva accompagnata. Che per dieci lunghi anni era stato la sua ombra, ogni notte ed ogni giorno. La compassione che aveva provato per se stessa rendendosi conto di non poter essere una madre degna di suo figlio, di non poter trovare le forze di crescerlo ed insegnargli ciò che fosse giusto. Il peso che quel cuore aveva significato per lei, insieme a quell'attesa estenuante, quella condanna eterna ad essere sempre e comunque lontana dall'uomo che amava, passare la sua miserabile vita mortale nell'attesa del prossimo giorno insieme e nel terrore del momento in cui avrebbe visto tramontare anche quel sole e tutto sarebbe ricominciato daccapo…

… per questo neanche l'anno più meraviglioso della sua vita aveva potuto far nulla contro quegli incubi. Contro l'immagine di se stessa che in lacrime stringeva il suo bambino al petto, contro il ricordo di tutto ciò che aveva detto al vento guardando le stelle. L'immagine del petto di Will così brutalmente trafitto da quella spada, il suono spezzato dei suoi ansiti di dolore, il suo viso che lentamente si spegneva, la risata spietata di quel mostro di Jones.

No, non riusciva a combattere contro quella paura… contro la paura che il sogno vero fosse quella felicità che le era stata finalmente regalata e che quegli incubi fossero la cruda realtà…

"… mmmh… va tutto bene?" mugugnò Will, la voce impastata dal sonno, mentre istintivamente rafforzava la presa su di lei. "… Susan…?"

Elizabeth voltò il capo verso la culla accanto al loro letto. "… tutto a posto" rispose piano "non preoccuparti" ma si detestò quando sentì l'agitazione nella propria voce.

"Ehi…" Will si tirò su, baciandole il collo quando la raggiunse. "Cosa c'è?"

La giovane donna mandò giù un magone. "Non è niente, non preoccuparti…"

Ma Will la strinse a sé e le baciò le labbra, calmando il suo cuore inquieto più di quanto lei da sola sarebbe stata in grado di fare passando l'intera notte a convincersi che fosse tutto a posto. "… questo, se non ti dispiace, decidiamolo insieme, d'accordo?"

Una lacrima solitaria rigò la guancia di Elizabeth. "Mi sento una stupida anche solo a parlarne, ma ho ancora paura di perderti… lo so che è passato tanto tempo, ma a volte mi capita di avere gli stessi incubi di quando eri lontano e stavo cercando di rassegnarmi all'idea che sarebbe sempre stato così…"

"… ssshhh…" Will appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lei. "Va tutto bene" le sussurrò, accarezzandole lentamente un braccio, dalla spalla fin giù sulla mano, e poi ancora, avanti e indietro. Ascoltò il suo respiro fin quando non la sentì rilassarsi, poi, senza smettere di tenerla stretta a sé, tornò a sdraiarsi, il capo di Elizabeth adagiato sul suo petto nudo.

"Dimmi quello che devo fare per farti stare tranquilla. Qualsiasi cosa, e ti giuro che la faccio"

Elizabeth respirò forte, sfiorandogli il petto con una mano. "… stringimi" mormorò appena, mentre una nuova lacrima accarezzava il petto solido di Will.

Il ragazzo la prese per la vita, e senza pensarci troppo invertì le posizioni con un movimento veloce, facendola stendere e adagiandosi sopra di lei.

La baciò per qualche istante, poi cercò il suo sguardo. Puntò quasi con violenza gli occhi in quelli di lei, ma fu uno sguardo dolce, che cercava conferme. Lo sguardo di qualcuno che non si sarebbe mosso di un centimetro senza il suo consenso.

Lo faceva ogni volta, e c'erano poche altre cose al mondo che riuscivano a far sentire Elizabeth così amata ed importante.

Un moto di tenerezza la invase, e il sorriso che rivolse a Will partì dai suoi occhi ancora lucidi e poi raggiunse le labbra. Rispondendo il suo 'sì' più sincero e spassionato alla domanda che quello sguardo acceso le stava rivolgendo.

Con un sospiro di amore misto a sollievo, Will abbassò una mano fino a sollevarle la leggera camicia da notte fin sopra la vita, continuando a reggersi con l'altro braccio. Si chinò su di lei fino a sfiorarle le labbra con le proprie, mentre intrecciava le proprie dita con quelle di Elizabeth e la penetrava dolcemente, senza fretta, la sua intera anima proiettata verso quell'unico intento di farle capire quanto lui fosse al suo fianco, nel più totale dei modi.

La sentì inarcarsi contro di lui e istintivamente la prese per i fianchi, spingendosi più a fondo dentro di lei e approfondendo simultaneamente quel bacio, mentre Elizabeth si aggrappava disperatamente alla sua schiena, piantandogli le unghie nella carne.

Gemette contro la sua pelle imperlata da piccole gocce di sudore, mentre il respiro di Will si faceva via via più rumoroso e frenetico, mentre quel piacere dolce e familiare invadeva il corpo di entrambi, rassicurandoli della reciproca presenza e di quell'amore così solido da essere quasi tangibile.

Elizabeth abbandonò il capo sul cuscino, chiudendo forte gli occhi e senza smettere di stringere le spalle di Will, mentre lui sganciava senza troppa grazia il primo bottone della camicia da notte della ragazza, scoprendole ampiamente il petto fremente. Si piegò fino a baciarle il seno, accarezzandole un capezzolo con la lingua e con le labbra e aumentando ulteriormente il ritmo già incalzante delle sue spinte. Sollevò un braccio fino a raggiungere con la mano il volto umido e stremato di Elizabeth, accarezzandoglielo con fare rassicurante e sfiorandole le labbra con le dita. Abbassò l'altra mano fino al punto in cui i loro corpi erano congiunti, accarezzandole il basso ventre e sentendola squassata dalla convulsione che neanche un attimo dopo attraversò anche il suo corpo.

Sollevò il capo dal seno della ragazza per tornare a baciarla voracemente, il suo petto che sfregava contro quello ormai scoperto di Elizabeth e quella scia bollente lasciata dalla propria saliva che si mischiava con il sudore tiepido che bagnava il corpo di entrambi. La baciò a lungo e intensamente, approfondendo quel contatto finchè non sentì le mani di lei circondargli la nuca per chiedergliene ancora, mentre quella danza intrisa di passione non ne voleva sapere di giungere al termine, così come i loro desideri sembravano non placarsi mai.

"… di… qualunque… incubo… si tratta…" le mormorò a fatica Will contro le sue labbra "… ti giuro… che… lo combatterò… mi hai… capito?"

Elizabeth gli tirò indietro i capelli e gli baciò a lungo la fronte. "Non sprecare… il fiato"

"… mi hai capito?!"

La giovane donna chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

"Ti amo…"

"… ti amo, Will…"

E altri baci, un'altra ondata di sensazioni uniche ed impareggiabili.

Will puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei quando avvertì di essere giunto vicino al limite. "… sono qui…" mormorò con voce roca.

"… sei qui…"

Ed entrambi sfogarono l'apice di quel loro amore infinito in un grido liberatorio, mischiando le proprie voci e i propri respiri affannati prima di lasciarsi trasportare dall'ennesimo bacio, mentre Will si abbandonava addosso ad Elizabeth, rilassando i propri muscoli.

Interruppe dolcemente il bacio, prima di percorrerle il mento e il collo con le labbra e adagiarsi con il capo sul suo petto, lasciandosi cullare dal suo dolce affanno. Elizabeth gettò un rapido sguardo alla culla, per assicurarsi che le loro grida non avessero causato danni irreparabili.

Nessuno dei due parlò, non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Will rilassò il volto quando sentì le mani della sua donna percorrergli i lineamenti del viso e accarezzare quell'indomata cascata di capelli scuri. A Elizabeth venne da sorridere. Non aveva mai detto a Will quanto fosse bello, per quanto lo fosse in maniera indicibile. Per quanto la bellezza fosse un dettaglio forse trascurabile, rispetto alle difficoltà che avevano dovuto affrontare per potersi fare una vita insieme.

"… lo sai che sei bellissimo?" mormorò appena, non del tutto certa che lui potesse sentirla.

E infatti non ottenne alcuna risposta, ma ne capì il motivo quando sentì il suo respiro farsi via via più regolare.

Elizabeth sospirò… era di nuovo sveglia, mentre lui dormiva. Ma forse questa volta sarebbe riuscita a prendere sonno, forse gli incubi si sarebbero allontanati. Almeno per quella notte.

Continuò ad accarezzare il volto e i capelli del ragazzo che teneva fra le braccia.

In fondo Will aveva ragione. Loro non erano perfetti, non lo erano mai stati. Non voleva un lieto fine che non poteva avere, non voleva una vita senza preoccupazioni, non aveva bisogno di qualcuno o qualcosa che le permettesse di camminare senza mai voltarsi indietro.

Elizabeth voleva solo quella felicità che Will e i suoi bambini sapevano darle, voleva poterli stringere a sé e non lasciarli andare mai più. Tutto il resto non importava, perché finchè l'avrebbero affrontata insieme ogni cosa sarebbe andata bene. A suon di sorrisi, di amore e di soddisfazioni, ma anche di lacrime, di delusioni, di rancori, perché quella era la loro vita. Ma era l'unica che avrebbe mai voluto vivere.

Il sorriso le spuntò sulle labbra quando sentì il cuore di Will battere contro il proprio ventre. Quel cuore di cui era riuscito a riappropriarsi grazie all'aiuto di Calypso, quel cuore che ora scandiva di nuovo il ritmo del respiro che più amava al mondo.

Sentì le proprie palpebre farsi via via più pesanti, e con un sospiro felice si preparò ad andare incontro a quei sogni felici che a volte le sembravano così lontani, e che invece, a cercarli bene, erano sempre al suo fianco, aspettandola.

L'impietosa luce del sole trafisse le palpebre di Will, che si guardò intorno spaesato e un po' stordito.

Ma gli bastò riprendere sensibilità del proprio corpo per concedersi un sorriso rilassato: la schiena di Elizabeth era appoggiata contro il suo petto, mentre le sue braccia la tenevano stretta a sé. Con una mano le copriva un seno e con l'altra le cingeva languidamente il bacino. Le baciò una spalla e la sentì muoversi leggermente nel sonno, così decise di continuare imperterrito finchè non l'avrebbe svegliata. Non gli ci volle molto, fu sufficiente solleticarle appena la pelle con la lingua per sentirla ridere debolmente, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Le baciò le labbra non appena voltò il capo verso di lui.

"… buongiorno"

Elizabeth fece per rispondere, ma un pianto di neonato la precedette. Sorrise rassegnata. "Buongiorno a te"

Will le stampò un ultimo bacio, prima di dividersi dolcemente da lei e alzarsi in piedi, infilandosi distrattamente un paio di calzoni. Si avvicinò alla culla e lo sguardo gli si accese quando vi guardò dentro.

"… ogni giorno mi sembra di vederla per la prima volta" spostò lo sguardo su sua moglie "… è dannatamente uguale a te" e così dicendo, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace prese il piccolo fagotto tra le braccia, guardandola con uno sguardo colmo d'amore.

La piccola avvicinò i pugnetti al viso, curvando la piccolissima bocca in una smorfia e calmandosi un po'. Suo padre le baciò la testolina bionda. "Dormito bene, Susan?"

"… non credo proprio" rispose eloquentemente Elizabeth, sistemando un cuscino contro la spalliera del letto e appoggiandosi, prima di tendere le braccia verso suo marito.

Will rise sotto i baffi, porgendole la bambina. "Io ho contribuito solo per metà, Vostra Altezza"

Elizabeth alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di baciare a sua volta la piccola Susan. "Come sta il mio piccolo amore?" le disse dolcemente, sistemandosela in braccio "… stamattina papà è in vena di scherzi" e così dicendo avvicinò al proprio seno il capo della bambina, che subito prese a succhiare beatamente, chiudendo gli occhietti nocciola.

"… la colazione è servita" commentò con un sorriso Will, e neanche a farlo apposta qualcuno prese a bussare in quel preciso istante.

"Facciamo una scommessa, Susy: cosa chiederà tuo fratello stamattina?" fece Elizabeth, mentre l'uomo si avvicinava alla porta.

"Io dico di andare al mare" rispose, strizzando l'occhio a sua moglie.

Elizabeth guardò sua figlia, che si staccò dal suo seno e la fissò spalancando gli occhi. "E noi, amore, cosa scommettiamo? Io direi che vuole combattere un po'"

Will aprì la porta, facendo cenno a suo figlio di entrare. Ma il piccolo Will scosse impazientemente il capo.

"Connie dice che è pronta la colazione" disse "… e poi oggi c'è il sole. Andiamo sulla spiaggia a combattere?"

_Amore, questo è proprio nostro figlio_.

Will sorrise impercettibilmente. "Non lo so, Will, vediamo dopo con mamma. Vuoi entrare?"

"Ma me l'avevate promesso che appena sarebbe tornato il sole saremmo andati!"

"Allora non penso ci siano motivi per non andarci, giusto?" rispose pazientemente suo padre, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Non ti ho detto di no, dico semplicemente che tua madre è stanca, e sarebbe meglio andarci tutti insieme, o sbaglio?"

Il bambino sbuffò. "Ma io ho dieci anni, cosa ne posso se mamma deve sempre stare dietro alla mangiona?"

Will trattenne a stento una risata. "Tua sorella ha bisogno anche di te"

"Ma se passa la vita a mangiare!"

"… lo facevi anche tu quando eri come lei"

"Sì? E tu che ne sai?!" rispose istintivamente il piccolo, mordendosi il labbro un istante dopo. "Ehm… scusa, papà"

Will sospirò, ma un attimo dopo allungò una mano fino a scompigliargli i capelli.

"Non volevo" insistette il bambino.

"Scusato" rispose il padre "… vai a dire a Connie che arriviamo subito"

Un po' imbronciato il bambino fece retrofront, ciondolando un po'. "Va bene, ma fate in fretta"

Will richiuse la porta e tornò verso il letto. Fece per aprire bocca ma Elizabeth lo fermò con un cenno del capo. "Ho sentito"

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle.

"Non ce l'ha con te"

Will si avvicinò fino a sedersi accanto a lei. La guardò e le scansò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. "E allora con chi ce l'ha?"

Elizabeth tornò a guardare la bimba che stava allattando. "… non lo so. Ma ti vuole molto più bene di quanto tu possa immaginare. E sa che non è stata colpa tua"

Will accarezzò la testolina di Susan. "Sbaglio o stanotte ero io a dover tranquillizzare te?"

La giovane donna inclinò leggermente il capo. "Beh, nostro figlio dice che siamo una squadra. Direi che non è il caso di smentirlo, no?" e finalmente lo vide distendere le labbra in un sorriso.

"… no, direi di no"

Elizabeth avvertì il suo sguardo su di lei e sentì le proprie guance andare in fiamme. Un'altra di quelle cose che accadevano sempre, e alle quali non si sarebbe mai abituata. Ed era spaventosamente bello che fosse così.

"… credo che sia una delle cose più meravigliose a cui si possa assistere" le confessò sinceramente Will, con uno sguardo che se fosse stata in piedi le avrebbe fatto crollare le ginocchia, a discapito di quanto, ormai, fosse una donna adulta.

Elizabeth alzò spallucce. "E' stranissima come sensazione. E' bello sentire che ha così tanto bisogno di me"

Vide lo sguardo di Will ancora perso sul proprio viso, e gli accarezzò una mano. "Ehi, a cosa pensi?"

"… al fatto che sei perfetta"

La giovane sbuffò. "E tu un bugiardo" Guardò la piccola e la vide staccarsi di nuovo e fissarla con attenzione. "E' vero che papà è un bugiardo?"

Susan, di tutta risposta, reclamò altro latte, costringendo sua madre a farle cambiare posizione per l'ennesima volta, offrendole l'altro seno.

Will rise. "… insaziabile" fece con una faccia buffa, solleticando appena il pancino della bimba.

Elizabeth sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto. "Mmm… chissà da chi ha preso…"

L'altro inarcò un sopracciglio. "… guarda caso stavo per dire la stessa cosa…" e si piegò fino a posare un bacio sulle labbra di sua moglie.

"Vai a fare colazione con Will" gli fece lei "… qui la vedo molto lunga"

L'uomo non provò neppure ad opporre resistenza; sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato verso.

Si alzò e afferrò la camicia malamente stesa su una poltrona. "Che cosa ti lasciamo?"

"… qualunque cosa quello squalo di tuo figlio non riesca a mandare giù"

E con un ultimo sorriso verso sua moglie, Will uscì dalla stanza.

"Will, devi muoverle quelle gambe. Se no non vai da nessuna parte"

Il bambino sbuffò, parando con la sua spada la lama di quella di suo padre. "Ma io le muovo!"

"Non abbastanza. Devi essere più veloce"

Elizabeth sorrise, controllando con una rapida occhiata la piccola che aveva in braccio. Perfettamente sveglia, sembrava interessatissima alla spiaggia in cui si trovava, al punto che continuava a guardarsi intorno, i suoi grandi occhi nocciola più curiosi che mai.

"Will, piano, quelli non sono bastoni!"

"Eh?" padre e figlio si voltarono simultaneamente, guardandola impazienti.

La giovane donna alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ecco, perfetto"

"Idea tua… quella di chiamarlo… con il mio nome!" disse a fatica suo marito, difendendosi dalla controffensiva del figlio. "… e poi non preoccuparti, abbiamo la situazione… perfettamente… sotto controllo!"

"Mmh, io non ne sarei così sicura" fece tra sé, ma nonostante tutto non riuscì a trattenere l'ennesimo sorriso. Non era certo il più rassicurante degli spettacoli, ma anche se non lo ammetteva mai, adorava ammirare l'estrema attenzione con la quale Will controllava ogni singolo movimento di suo figlio per assicurarsi che fosse al sicuro.

E poi, rassicurante o meno, era uno spettacolo a cui non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

I suoi occhi colmi d'amore viaggiavano ripetutamente da Will, a petto nudo e con la bandana verde legata attorno al capo, a suo figlio, conciato pressoché nello stesso modo. Uno più sudato dell'altro, entrambi gli sguardi accesi e vibranti, l'orgoglio quasi feroce e tremendamente piratesco di chi osserva suo figlio crescere ed imparare e lo sguardo sempre attento e deciso a non perdersi il minimo dettaglio di chi sta crescendo e non desidera altro se non diventare tale e quale a suo padre.

"… attenti!" gridò ad un tratto, quando vide suo figlio sul punto di inciampare, per poi salvarsi miracolosamente grazie ad un agile mossa di gambe. Ciò che il piccolo Will non riuscì ad evitare, tuttavia, fu il colpo decisivo di suo padre, che lo inchiodò con la spada sollevata per parare la sua, immobile ed esausto.

"Va bene, va bene, mi arrendo" rise divertito il bambino "… hai vinto di nuovo tu"

Will gli prese la spada dalle mani e le conficcò entrambe nella sabbia. "Ma questa volta ti tocca scontare una penitenza" disse pensieroso.

Il bambino capì immediatamente l'antifona e subito scattò, ma non fu abbastanza veloce: suo padre lo raggiunse in un attimo, e senza il minimo sforzo se lo caricò su una spalla, correndo verso il mare mentre suo figlio sgambettava furiosamente.

"Dai, no, papà!!" gridò inutilmente, finendo rovinosamente in acqua un istante dopo.

"Sbaglio o stamattina mi hai tenuto il muso per ore perché volevi venire al mare?"

"Ma cosa centra, tu sei sleale!"

"Sì, eh? Non credo proprio"

"… io invece credo di sì!" e così dicendo il piccolo Will afferrò suo padre per un braccio, cogliendolo alla sprovvista e trascinandolo nell'acqua insieme a lui. Prima che i due prendessero a schizzarsi ed immergersi a vicenda senza alcuna pietà, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Elizabeth.

"Ehi, papà, mi porti a fare i tuffi là sopra?" chiese vivacemente il bambino, indicandogli una roccia che spiccava in mezzo alle altre per la sua notevole altezza.

"Magari più tardi, d'accordo? Adesso riposiamoci un attimo"

"Ma non sono stanco, sei peggio di una femmina!"

"… cinque minuti, promesso. E poi devo andare a controllare che sotto non ci siano scogli, se no addio al tuo bel collo. E a tutto il resto"

Il bambino alzò gli occhi al cielo, raggiungendo il bagnasciuga e avvicinandosi a sua madre.

"Ci posso andare a tuffarmi da là?"

La giovane gli scansò i capelli bagnati dalla faccia, aggiustandogli la bandana. "Hai sentito tuo padre"

"Sì, lo so, ma tanto lui poi lo vuole chiedere a te se sei d'accordo"

Elizabeth sorrise pazientemente. "Sono d'accordo, ma adesso fermati un po', va bene?"

Will alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ma che razza di pirati siete, si può sapere?"

E poi, qualcosa accadde. Né lui né sua madre avrebbero saputo definire quale fosse la causa. Forse uno schizzo d'acqua, forse un'espressione sui loro visi… ma in quell'istante preciso, Susan rise.

Fu una risata piccola, gioiosa, innocente. Che durò niente più che qualche istante, ma che li rese gli istanti più lunghi a cui avessero mai assistito.

"Ha riso!!" Will guardò sua madre, euforico e meravigliato. "La mangiona ha riso!" e corse via, davanti agli occhi commossi di sua madre, fino a raggiungere l'uomo che si stava avvicinando.

"Papà, vieni a vedere! Susy ride!! Ha riso per la prima volta!!"

Will ci mise qualche istante a capire cosa doveva essere successo, ma gli bastò guardare sua moglie per sorridere a sua volta. Dio, non ci credeva.

Raggiunse Elizabeth e le stampò un bacio sulla fronte. "Allora?"

"Nostra figlia ha fatto la sua prima risata" disse lei, guardandola con amore. "Ed è una risata bellissima"

"Sì, è troppo buffa!" il piccolo Will prese a solleticarle impazientemente il pancino per farla ridere di nuovo, ma ben presto Susan si oppose, rivolgendogli una smorfia contrariata ed emettendo un flebile lamento. Will ritrasse la mano, un po' deluso, ma tornò presto a sorridere. "Che forza… ho visto mia sorella ridere per la prima volta!"

E a suo padre sembrò di tirare una boccata della migliore aria che si potesse respirare in tutto il mondo. Erano quelli i momenti in cui, malgrado non glielo dicesse mai, gli capitava di pensare che forse Elizabeth aveva ragione, forse c'era veramente da aver paura di quell'improvvisa felicità che li aveva presi così alla sprovvista… eppure bastava pensarci un attimo per capire che non c'era niente di sbagliato. Che quei momenti erano loro, loro e di nessun altro, che per quanto fosse stato vicino alla morte, gli era stata concessa la possibilità di tornare a vivere. Di provare emozioni che aveva creduto di aver perso per sempre.

Mai avrebbe pensato di poter scoprire cosa si prova sentendo la propria figlia imparare a ridere, o vedendo il suo bambino gioire di una cosa così piccola e semplice, eppure così meravigliosamente grande. E ammirando il volto di sua moglie perso in quell'espressione di puro amore, a contemplare la felicità sbocciare sul volto di quel piccolo angelo.

William Turner chiuse forte gli occhi, ringraziando con tutto il suo cuore l'aria che stava respirando, la terra sotto i suoi piedi, il cielo sopra la sua testa. E chiunque avesse deciso che lui in quel momento doveva trovarsi lì, lì e in nessun altro posto. Insieme a loro.

Il resto non importava.

Cercando di evitare il minimo rumore, Elizabeth appoggiò la candela che teneva in mano sul comodino del proprio letto, permettendo così alla sua luce fioca di illuminare ciò che non si sarebbe mai stancata di ammirare.

Lo spettacolo che riusciva a farla sentire così dannatamente ricca e fortunata da non riuscire a farsene una ragione.

Li guardò uno per uno. Guardò Will, disteso di storto in modo da occupare quasi l'intero letto. Suo figlio, il capo adagiato sul ventre del ragazzo e il corpo che occupava la piccola parte di letto lasciata libera da suo padre. Susan, accoccolata sul petto di Will e sorretta dalla grossa mano del giovane uomo, che sembrava cullarla con il proprio respiro.

Tutti e tre addormentati, uno più bello dell'altro. Si chinò fino a baciare il capo della piccola Susan, poi le labbra di Will, e infine, sporgendosi un po', la guancia del bambino che dormiva acciambellato su di lui, e che fu l'unico a destarsi leggermente, guardandola in uno stato di sonno misto a veglia. "… mamma… non vieni?"

"Arrivo, amore" sorrise lei, prima di spegnere la candela.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra. La fredda superficie marina, liscia e piatta come una lama, rifletteva alla perfezione la luna piena che illuminava Port Royal.

Eccolo lì, l'orizzonte. Aveva tenuto gli occhi piantati su quella linea inesistente da quando Will le aveva chiesto di farlo, insieme a suo figlio. E non aveva smesso di farlo quando Will era ritornato da lei.

Ogni sera si affacciava alla finestra che aveva pazientemente ascoltato i suoi pianti e le sue preghiere, a perdersi con lo sguardo su quello stesso e sterminato oceano.

Perché non c'è alcun sogno più bello di quelli che diventano realtà.

_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well. I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

I'll stand by you, The Pretenders

**THE END**

…pssst… siete sopravvissuti fin qui? Bene, in tal caso due cosette. Prima di tutto, una pura e semplice curiosità: Susan me lo sono immaginato come il nome che era appartenuto alla mamma di Liz. Secondo, me vi lascia il link a cui potete trovare un piccolo banner ispirato a questa shotty: I will fight your nightmares… ciau!


End file.
